


spite

by cryptibs



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ANOTHER FIC BC I GOT FUELED BY A SERVERS TEARS, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptibs/pseuds/cryptibs
Summary: YEEEEHAWWWWWW ITS ANOTHER CLINGYTWT ANGST FIC BOYSwarnings: mention of bile, cursing(?), assumed character deathTHE DISCORD SERVER WILL BE THE DEATH OF MY HANDS I STG
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	spite

A short ringing sound filled Tubbo’s ears as he opened his eyes, squinting against a soft light in front of him.

A wooden bench stood there, overlooking a beautiful lush forest, the bright light of the sunrise shined dully against the ground, highlighting the edge of each piece of grass.

A figure sat on the bench, familiar red and white t-shirt standing out against the natural colors. 

Tubbo tilted his head in confusion, not recognizing the clothing at first. 

Memories flooded back in his daze, a cackling laugh, bright blue eyes, a hand resting on his shoulder in support. 

His best friend, his Tommy! He was back! He was alive!

Tubbo rushed forward, ignoring the fact that the sun hadn’t moved once from it’s position on the horizon, or that the birds kept repeating the same songs every second. 

He stepped quickly around the bench, standing to the left of his vice president.

The boy still didn’t look up, eyes seemingly fixed on a far away point. 

“Tommy? Big man?”

Tubbo reached out to shake his shoulder, only to be met with a hand slapping it away. 

A mumble came from the hunched over boy, who seemed to be trying to curl in on himself.

“Uh.. what? Sorry I didn’t catch th-”

“I SAID IT’S YOUR FAULT!”

Tubbo took a step back, startled by the sudden shout. 

“B- big man? Wha-”

“IT’S YOUR FAULT I’M LIKE THIS! IT’S YOUR FAULT I’M STUCK HERE AND COLD AND LONELY!”

“Toms, I don’t know-”

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO FUCKIN’ EXILED ME, HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT YOU’VE DONE?”

“I can’t- I-”

“OH SHUT UP WITH THE ACT TOBY! YOU’VE MADE THIS HAPPEN! IT’S ALL BECAUSE YOU’RE TOO STUPID TO REALISE WHAT YOU’VE DONE! YOU’RE JUST LIKE SCHLATT!”

The last sentence was what made the memories come back in a whirl of colors.

A tall tower. The remains of a blown up home. An empty fence with a limp lead tied onto it.

An obsidian wall. A smiling mask. A friend who called him by the name of a villain.

Tubbo clutched his head, nausea swirled through his stomach, he choked on his own bile as he lurched backwards, tears clouded his eyes, blurring the now standing figure of his friend. 

He could still hear the yells, hate and accusations thrown at him like stones, he flinched with every word, trembling harshly.

The word ‘no’ was repeated like a mantra in his head, getting louder and louder with each tear that spilled from his shut eyes. 

He did this. He killed his best friend. He is the reason for this pain. He deserves this.

\---

Tubbo awoke, clothes damp and stuck to his own body with sweat.

Gasping breaths filled the empty room, echoing off of the walls.

Tubbo clutched the sleeves of his nightshirt tightly, fear making him curl in on himself on instinct. 

A dream. It was a dream. It wasn’t real. It didn’t happen. 

That thought didn’t erase the memory of his best- of his ex vice president screaming at him in rage.

He still shook, tears staining the light green sheets of his bed.   
The ghost of a memory echoed in his head, a music disc playing soothing music to ease his nerves.

Tubbo stood shakily, leaning on the cold wall to prevent himself from falling over. 

He made his way slowly over to the dimly glowing enderchest, opening it and reaching for a familiar purple disc. 

He set it into the jukebox he had brought back from the bench, letting the calm tune fill the room. 

Tubbo leaned against the wooden box, closing his eyes again, hoping to finally sleep uninterrupted by the nightmare version of his dead best friend.


End file.
